


[Podfic] Tidwell Gets It

by dodificus



Category: Life
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He may not always be the sharpest tool in the shed, but this time, for sure, when it counts, Tidwell gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Tidwell Gets It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tidwell Gets It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588) by [catwalksalone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwalksalone/pseuds/catwalksalone). 



**Length:** 5:10

 **Format:** mp3

 **File Size:** 5.5 MB (mp3)

 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201104301.zip)

 

Originally posted May 11th 2011 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/303162.html) at Dreamwidth Amplificathon


End file.
